Drachenritter
by ChthonicDreamer
Summary: All Beretta Ishida wanted to do was go to high school and avoid the Supernatural World that took her birth parents. But when a certain perverted idiot goes and gains the attention of a fallen angel, she decides to save him the trouble and take on the mantle of The Red Dragon Emperor in his place. Witness the rise of the World's Strongest Knight.


Drachenritter

A Highschool DxD and Bleach Crossover

"Help!" – Talking

'Help!" – Thinking

 **Blast!** – Techniques

 **[Boost!]** – Longinus statements

["Hello, young one"] – Inner self/ Ddraig/Albion speaking

['Infinities damn you, pervert!'] - Inner self/ Ddraig/Albion thinking

Prologue

 _Soul Society_

"Hoooorah!"

Sajin Komamura, captain of the 11th squad of the Gotei, howled as he struck out at the Sternritter who had nearly killed him in their previous fight. While his previous fight had nearly costed him his life, he was finally able to match and hit the bomb making Quincy by sacrificing his heart to temporarily gain a human form to use his **Bankai: Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō: Danjai Jōe,** an unarmored yet physically indestructible version of his final release.

The shear physical presence of the blow was able to send back Bambietta's explosions at her, causing her to plummet from the sky, the wings of light from her Quincy: Vollständig shattering on impact. A massive explosion rocked the Seireitei, throwing up a gigantic dust cloud 20 stories high into the air.

Sajin, weakened by his usage of a forbidden technique to gain his strength used in his duel, began to slowly fall as his body started to return to his wolf-man form only to be caught by his Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba.

"I've got you captain! A thousand apologies for not being able to support you more in battle against the Sternritter!", shouted Iba as he assisted his injured superior to the ground below.

'Would you be proud of my performance, Soutaicho?', Komamura pondered. 'Damn you Yhwach, I swear you'll pay for what you've done'.

"Captain, I think you got her", Lieutenant Iba said as they reached the crater where the Quincy had collapsed into.

" _cough, cough,_ looks like you got me, you fucking dog-shit captain", Bambietta swore, her limbs shattered except for her left arm.

'Fuck, even with **Ransōtengai** I won't be able to make it out of this one, I knew I should have listened to that bad feeling I had' ,she thought, 'Bazz, you better have made good on your promise with this **Abstammungslinie schenk** (blood lineage bestowing) technique", she contined on as she prepared her final move in this accursed Thousand Year Blood War.

"Hey, Dog Captain", Bambietta horsely shouted, "I got a request to you, one dying warrior to another"

"How dare you ask the Taicho for a request, you misre-", Iba started shouting.

"Lieutenant, enough".

"But Taicho".

"What is your request, Qunicy?"

"You see the glove on my left hand, my Leiden Hant. take it and my medallion and give them to the Prince's dad if ya make it through this shit fest." (Uryu is referred to as the Crown Prince of the Quincy)

"You have family left, Quincy?", Komamura questioned the dying women, curious at the slight traces of humanity left in his vulgar, destructive opponent.

"Heh, something like that", Bambietta smirked, showing a confident face, with only slight hints of sadness showing in her eyes. "Oh, and you might want to hurry, there's more Sternritters heading this way"

"Aren't you going to try to keep us distracted, or at least go for a suicide attack?", inquired Iba.

"I already told your shitty dog captain, there's no point in winning if you're already dead. Fuck, let a girl keep some of her pride" Bambietta spat. "Now get going, and remember my request, fucking Shinigami"

'This girl, no, woman' Komamura thought, "I'll remember you, Bambietta Basterbine"

As the wolfman captain and his lieutenant left, Bambietta lifted her arm, gazing at the gothic styled, capital E on the back, superimposed over the Quincy Cross.

"Looks like this is goodbye, Bambina, hopefully your shitty ass deadbeat of a father will make it out of this mess", she thought, tears beginning to pool at the edge of her eyes, remembering her miracle from 8 years previously"

" _Hey Bambi-nee, lookee here! I can make a bow too, just like Papa!", a little girls voice shouted in the back of her mind, verdant green eyes flashing with all the innocence a child her age could have._

"Ara ara, Bambi-chan, you can't just leave now, the fun's only getting started!".

A familiar irritating voice pulled her from present memories, bringing Bambietta out of her mind to gaze up at a recognizable quartet of figures.

"Liltotto, Meninas, Giselle, Candice, I hoped you would have at least the decency to let me die in peace, fucking bitches", she growled, her Schrift starting to glow a brilliant light blue.

"Oh no Bambi-chan, we've still got a war to finish", Giselle giggled, giving of the impression of a hyperactive child. "Now just stay still, and I'll get you moving again!"

'Finally, its ready. Oh well, guess it was only fate that I go out with a bang'

Bambietta smirked, "Just so you know Giselle, I did say I had a bad feeling today. Hahahahaha!"

"Da fuck's she laughing at!", Candice remarked, a chill suddenly setting in, as the air around their downed comrade grew thick and took upon a menacing feel.

"Shit, move!"

As the remaining female Sternritters fled the soon to be ash pile, Bambietta gazed heavenward and intoned, her body as she did so.

" **Final Explode:** **Fünffache Feuersbrunst (Five-Fold Conflagration)!"**

The air around her, completely saturated with reishi, detonated with the force of an angry god. A brilliant pillar of light shot skyward as the pressure wave disintegrated every structure within a mile radius.

'Farewell, my daughter'

 _Within the Silbern_

"Stop this nonsense, Bazz, such behavior is of no use to his majesty", Jugram Haschwalth stated calmly, as he put a deep cut across Bazz B's torso. He turned to walk away as his oldest and first friend fell to his knees.

"Well that's just too damn bad for his fucking majesty", Bazz B panted as he painfully struggled to stand, his strength quickly fading.

'Damn it, I'm so sorry Bambietta, I couldn't do it. Beretta, please survive. If not for me, then for your mom.'

"Hey, Jugo take this, **Absolute Heat: Apocalypse Nero!** " Bazz held his fist up, a gothic H, looking similar to another, sizzling on the flesh of his forearm. His body glowed for a second before almost instantaneously darkening with bright red tribal line tracing across his form (think Might Guy's final gate). It wasn't a flashing blast, just an instant increase in temperature, the sudden change turning his surroundings to fine ash.

At the outer edge of where his technique ended stood Jugram.

"Even in death you dare to defy his majesty, Bazzard Black!" he stated, look down at the remaining half of his sword.

Across the Silbern, Ryuken and Isshin were evacuating after having delivered the silver arrow Ryuken had forged for Uryu when they heard the cries of a young child. They touched down to the ground, and headed closer. They arrived at what appeared to be the barracks of the one of the Sternritter and entered the room. Upon entering, they noticed a young girl who looked to be 10 years old, with dark brown-red hair falling straight to the middle of her back. She seemed to be wearing a miniaturized version of the garb the female Sternritters had been wearing; a white button down shirt, tucked into a pleated knee length skirt, with white shoes, stockings and an oversized peaked hat completing the outfit.

"Bambi-neechan", sniff "Papa, where are you?", the young girl cried as she sat on a bed with her legs tucked into her body with her arms wrapped around them.

"Are you all right miss?", Ryuken inquired, shocked that there would be a minor in the Vandenriech base.

'Is she a soldier or a new recruit?', he wondered

"Have you seen my dad?" The girl asked, her voice quavering.

'Hmm, must be the daughter of one of the Sternritter, her soul is unusually strong for one so young. No child should have to go through this.'

"I'm sorry, but I believe he's dead"

"Ryuken, how could you be so cruel!", Isshin shouted, shocked at his friend's harsh words.

The girl began to bawl, large streams of tears pouring from her eyes, only to look up to find Ryuken on one knee before her, with a hand stretched out.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, but if you want, you can come with us. My late wife always wanted a little girl, and Uryu would no doubt spoil you rotten."

The girl nodded, her body relaxing as Ryuken gently picked her up, cradling her small form with the tenderness of a parent. She started nodding off in his arms, clearly emotionally exhausted.

As they crossed the thresh-hold of the room and began to travel back to the soul society and the human world, Ryuken looked down at his new ward and asked, "What is your name, musume?"

The girl tilted her head back to look at him, brilliant green orbs hidden under tired eyelids.

"Beretta, Beretta Basterbine"

END PROLOGUE

AN: Whew, that was interesting to write. It's been a while since I've sat down and wrote something, but this was fun. Let me know what you think and expect another chapter with a few weeks or so. When it comes to characters, I try to show and not tell, but seeing as this is my first fanfiction, I'll do my best make sure that they are well developed. As for what happened to the Schrifts that were bestowed on Bazz and Bambietta, they won't show up for a while. The **Quincy: Vollstandig** ability is really strong, comparable or even more powerful than some of the Captain's Bankais, so that will be hidden for a while. I'm not sure how the **The Heat** and **The Explode** will manifest, maybe they will be a combined into a new Schrift. Feel free to offer suggestions though. Also, how should I treat the light weapons of the quincy in relation to the rest of the DxD world? My current thoughts are to consider them far lesser in strength than the light weapons of the Angels and the Grigori, but still having a small edge when used against devils. Since both the light weapons of Bleach and DxD completely eradicate their targets from existance, it makes sense that there would have a similar effect.

NEXT TIME, ON DRACHENRITTER:

"Would you die for me?", Yuuma Amano, apparently named Raynare, smirked as she drew back her hand. As she started to form a spear of light, suddenly a similar, yet different shaft of luminescence slammed into her torso, pushing her back.

Issei stood shocked, (whether in horror at his impending death or at the sight of Raynare's cleavage, only God knows) only to have a hand grasp his shoulder pulling him from the scene.

Turning to view his apparent savior, he blurted out.

"Megane-san!, what are you doing here"

Beretta sighed

"I know that you know that's not my name, Hyudou-san"

In a suprising feat of strength (to Issei at least) she tucked him under her arm, her other hand appearing to hold a crossbow made of light.

"We'll talk once we've reached a safer location, Hyudou-san"

All at once, Issei's world blurred.


End file.
